1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a progressive hydraulic distributor for lubrication systems, comprising a section for distributing the lubricant fluid originating from a fluid source to one or more users and a control section containing ducting and collar pistons, the movement of which delivers the lubricant to the user or users.
2. Description of the Related Art
In commercial distributors the distribution and control sections are each composed of a number of blocks. The blocks are connected together in a sealed manner so that they cannot be removed or changed, the blocks of the distribution section comprising ducts and inlet and outlet ports, and the blocks of the control section comprising a collar piston and further ducts.
The pistons are located in cylindrical chambers and comprise two depressed sections extending along their axis, these therefore being delimited by three collars. The end portions of these chambers are connected alternately to the pressurised lubricant fluid source and to a user, so that the pressurised fluid present in one end portion drives the piston, to feed the lubricant fluid contained in the other cylindrical chamber end portion to the user.
These distributors allow several users to be lubricated, but have the serious drawback of being of considerable size to an extent which sometimes makes it difficult to position the distributor on a production or user machine.
A further no less serious drawback of known progressive hydraulic distributors is that adjusting the output flows is inconvenient and relatively complicated.